Scrap Metal The Hedgehog
by AwesomeIsRed
Summary: Scrap Metal isn't exactly a normal a Hedgehog. Since, he has the whole feeling in him that seems to be telling him what to do and a father that mysteriously got rid of him when he was just a kid, will Scrap Metal ever reunite with his father? And, will he ever tell him as to why he got rid of him in the first place?


Scrap Metal The Hedgehog

As I have awoken from a dark and very long sleep it felt like, I saw lightning flashing straight above me as I felt the rain hitting my face. My body felt like it was in my pain as I tried to get up, but felt like I was being held down as I saw piles of metal scraps piled up on top of me as my arms were having trouble of trying to move with all of this compressed weight covering me as of right now.

But, as I got over my sleepy spell, I suddenly got my strength back as began to move the piles of scrap metal away from my body with my arms aching with pain, like it was screaming "NO! NO MORE! PLEASE NO!"

"But, I must," I said to myself. "I must so than I can get out of this pile of a mess, and maybe to find a place to rest around here, rather than laying here waiting for death."

I said our loud, as I kept pushing more and more metal off of me, until I was able to get up from the other piles of metal that I was laying on top of, as I looked down at myself to see if there was any damage of cuts or bruises on me at all, as I looked through my blue and dark fur that engulfs my entire body, which was ragged and dirty with all of the mud and stuff on me, but no marks of an damage were on me whatsoever. And then, I looked at my red shoes with a white stripe on top of it, just to see that the shoe wasn't damaged either, but only dust and dirt as well, but I can clean them latter whenever I can. Then, I lifted my hands up to take a look at them as well, as there were dirt beneath my clawed finger tips and even on my blue palm as well, but nothing was broken on them either as well. Or maybe my- nope. My tail seems like it was working fine as well, just moving away as I told it to do so.

And, even though I would love to check my face, I knew I couldn't do that without a mirror or someone looking at it for me. So, my face with the rest of the back of my quills will go unchecked as of right now, but first I need to figure out where I am and to where I'm going, as I look around myself to discover that I was in some type of junkyard, which was filled with only scrap metals and nothing more than that, which questions me.

How did I even have here? Cause, I don't remember going to any type of junkyard that was filled with metal. So, why on earth am I here in the first place? Until, my hazy memory started to remember a fight that I had with my father, that I believe which was a few hours ago just before this happened, as I remember him clearly taking me to some type of room with beeping noises and machines going off time to time... And, that was it.

Until, it feels like after that, I woke up from inside some type of mechanical mechanism, with nothing but metal walls surrounding me inside of this small and cramped room, with even more mechanical noises than in the last room that I was in before this, as I laid there wondered just where in the world am I and how I gotten there, as I got up very slowly from my feet, until its brakes released on to the ground of the earth, as I was flew back straight on the metal wall, as I screamed in agony from the pain as I sworn I heard a crack from inside of my back.

Then, as I slid off of the metal wall, I heard a noise like a door opening and closing as I heard footsteps walking on the muddy ground toward the back of the mechanical mechanism, as to where I was laying right on that wall in that very moment. As I quickly dragged myself away from the wall, and towards the front wall that was away from the door, as its lead suddenly opened up wide, as the night sky filled up within the room, as I saw the light of lightning that was pretty far away from us, but somehow knew that it would be here in at least a few hours as this human man climbed up into the room, as he walked towards me and said I think it was at the lines of "Come on, please, you can't stay with me anymore," or "Come on, I know this hard for you to understand now, but I need you to be strong for me." Yeah, it was something like that I think.

And as the man kept coming towards me, I tried to scratch at him with my claws, trying to convince that I didn't want to live, that I wanted to stay with you forever and ever-

"... Dad." I said out loud to myself, back into the present where the rain was still falling down on me, as I stood in the piles of metal after metal, as I kept remembering that Dad kept telling "I'm sorry son but... This is for the best... For me and you. Cause, I know that no matter what I do... I'll always fail at being someone like a father to their own son... And, no matter what we do, we can never get anything done right... So, I'm sorry, but it's for the best that... That we move on, and that we forget about each other... Because, son... without me, I hope... I hope that we will never be failures... that we have become for many years... So, good bye... Met-" Than, my dad stopped at mid-sentence, as of the words that he was about to say, were having trouble of keeping out as words,

As he lifted my body and taken me outside into the night, as he began walking me towards the junkyard.

And as we passed more and more scrape metal by the minute, as I kept screaming at him with tears running down my eyes as I screamed. "DAD! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I-I STILL LOVE YOU DADDY I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Then, all of a sudden, my dad stopped walking as we stood there in the junkyard, as he looked down at my face and said. "You, still love me... Why... Why would you still love me? Even when I'm getting rid of you like this... I can't believe you still love me. But... But you couldn't. Besides, they-they wouldn't be your real thoughts... Because, you never would have said something like that, if it weren't for my-

"WHAT DAD!?" I screamed at him as I cried harder than I ever cried in my life. "WHAT?!"

Then, my dad looked right into my eyes and said. "N-Never mind. Forget it... Besides, y-you don't want to know son. N-Not now... and like I hope... You will never f-find out... Until, someday... I come knocking on your d-door... Then, I will tell you... but for now..." My dad said, as he lifted my up over my head as I gasped in shock as I screamed "NO DA-"

"Good bye, Son." He said, as he threw me right on the pile of metal scrapes, as the pile above it automatically come pilling on top of me, as I saw through the tiny hole of a gap, as I saw my dad walking away, as I said in a whisper, unable to scream now, "D-Daddy... P-please-... Come back..." As I said as the tears came rolling down my eyes, until I suddenly blacked out for one last time.

So, here I am now, standing in front of a pile of scrap metal all around me, as the tears and sadness were released within me as I knelt down on the scrap metal, as I cried like a baby and said in a whisper. "D- "Sniff!" Dad... You were... wwwwwwwwrong... "Sniff!" Even t-t-t-though... You weren't the b-b-b-best dad... In the world... I STILL LOVE YOU DADDY!" I screamed at the top of my bruised lungs. "I STILL LOVE YOU! AND "Sniff!" I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, I'LL FIND YOU! BUT..." Than I placed my head down as I looked down at the ground again and said in a whisper. "But I don't know where you are..."

And then, I finally lifted my legs up as I put my head in between my furry knees, and cried my living head off, as I wanted nothing more but my daddy back. Now, you may think that makes no sense after to what my dad had done to me. But, there was this feeling deep inside of me, I don't know how or where I got it from, but there was a felling deep inside me that really wanted him back. That told me that I couldn't live without him like this, or else I'll just be lost for the rest of my life.

And, that feeling inside of me is so strong, that I couldn't help but agree. That I need daddy that I can't go without daddy. And as I was sitting there crying for I have no idea how long it was, I suddenly heard some type of humming noise behind me, as I looked up to see this hazy light in front of me. I had no idea what it was in that moment, since the fact that it was night time and that it was raining at the same time, that it was too hard for me to tell just what it was and how far it was away from me.

And as I looked at the light, I had an idea that came to mind, that maybe it was someone in their car who was lost as well, and ended in a place such as this. Bur, when I thought about it, what are the chances that anyone would be driving in a junkyard full of scrap metal, even when there lost, why on earth would you do that? Besides, the tires would get popped out if they even attempted to do such a ridiculous thing, right?

But, I was young and desperate at that very moment, as I got up from the scrap metal and screamed, "HEY! OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE!" As I was waved my arms up and down as I kept on screaming towards the light, as it kept coming closer and closer by the minute. And, at this point, I thought I was going to be okay. That whoever was in that machine causing that light, was about to rescue me, and take me to my daddy. That all of my problems were about to be solved and-

No, no, of course that never happened. But, what did happen, was when that machine was coming closer and closer to me, that I finally heard this strange sound getting louder and louder as well. And, it was a very strange sound, but... somehow heard before as I thought I was hearing metal getting crushed up little by little as more metal kept moving all around, as I heard the clinking and crunching of metal moving all over the big scrape pile.

At first, I couldn't understand as to what would be crushing the metal like that, until I finally gotten my answer right when the machine came into view in front of my very eyes. The machine looked like a big tractor, with metal sharp teeth at the front of it that was chewing up the metal scraps and putting it inside of its own self, and putting it inside of this trunk that was located at the back of the machine, where there would be a fire that would burn the useless scrap metal into a crisp... Wait? What?!

How did I knew what this thing could do if I never-

But, I couldn't answer my question in that very moment in time, as the tractor was only a couple feet away from me, as I knew that its metal metallic wheels would be moving in lightning fast speed, as I was frozen in terror, as I thought that after everything that I went through tonight, that it was all for my very faith to die out here, and that stupid hope of seeing my father again was just a dream that would never happen, as I closed my eyes waiting for death to come right at me, until-

Commanding to avoid all obstacles straight of head of me, master.

What the-? Th-That feeling is... talking to me now? But, why is it-

But, as the voice had told me, I jumped on my right, away from the machine, as I have avoided from getting crushed from the thing, as I saw it driving right pass me, and went even deeper into the huge pile of scrap metal that lays ahead. I sighed in relief as I laid my head on the scrap pile that I had landed on to avoid getting killed by that machine, as my body was all in pain from that little stunt that I just pulled from avoiding it, as I reassured myself that whatever just happened to me, was over... Yeah, no.

As suddenly, my eyes went wide open as the scrap metal all around me began to tremble and shake, as I tried my best to get up from all of this movement that was happening below me, until I managed to look up, and screamed like a scared child who lost their mind. And in that moment, I truly I thought that I did. As more of those machines were coming from left to right, as I was crushing all of the scrap metal that no longer is needed anymore, as they were all heading towards my direction, as I realized that maybe I wasn't going to make it after all. That, maybe now I was really going to-

Yes, master. I shall show you what I can truly do.

Of course not, as I began to feel stronger, and much more flexible for some reason, even though I was at the age of six, I felt this strange power coursing through me, as I started to question just what the heck is wrong with me, until I looked up to see the machines were almost right at me now.

And, that's when I jumped straight on top of one, as I pushed my body off of it, as I climbed onto another machine, and jumped to the next one again. And trust me, I had no idea how I was doing this, but I can certainly tell you that whatever was inside of me, it was really coming into good use as jumped off the last machine that was blocking my way, as I landed on to the ground with a somersault, and landed on my two feet, until I tripped on the ground right on my face. Yeah, that wasn't so slick now was it? Than as I lifted myself of the ground, dusting all of the mud and dirt off of my fur, I looked behind me to see all of the machines rolling away from me now, as I wondered what to do now? Where do I go from here? And, where on earth could my dad had driven off to? And, as these questions were rolling into my head, I heard the voice in my head again say-

Yes, I am heading towards the city now, master.

The city? What city? And, why is this voice still in my hea-

And then, I suddenly had visual picture in my head of a map that tells me where I'm at, and which direction I need to go that will take me to the city... Okay, what's wrong with me? Why is this voice in my head? And, how is it telling me where to go to get to this city when I never went there before? Why am I-... "No! No! It... It makes sense now! I-I'm a freak! And I always been a freak! That's why dad truly left me! I mean, why else would he have-" Than I felt the feeling inside of me, trying to ensure that I was wrong, and my dad truly loved me, but-

"Shut up! Shut up, because you don't know what you're talking about!" I said out loud towards the voice, "Besides, you're the one invading my head! Besides, why now do I have you after my dad dumped me here?! See! He knew what I was all along, and thrown me into this pile of metal and left me for dead! So, don't you dare tell me what to do you stupid thing!" I said as tears came rolling down my eyes again, as I turned around to find a metal fence sitting right in front of me with a metal handle on it.

And once I saw it, I ran towards it as I said. "You know what? I'm not going to the city! Got it?! I'm going to make my own decision on where I want to go and that's final, got it?!" I said at my feeling as I opened the gate and stepped out of the empty junkyard, now that at all of the metal is officially gone as the machines were coming back towards my direction as I said again. "Got-" And then, I suddenly stopped.

I looked out into the empty road, as there was nothing here that would indicate as to where I was at. And I mean nothing, no houses, no street signs, no buildings, not even cars, just absolutely nothing at all around this empty street, as I looked at the streets in embarrassment, for acting like the tough guy in front of my feeling inside of me, but only made myself looked like an idiot in front of it as I starting to tear up even harder, as the map showed up in my head again as I screamed. "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY MR. SMARTY PANTS!" As I than ran away from the gate and on to the sidewalk, away from the used to be junkyard as tears ran down my face as I sobbed within the darkness.

And, as I was running as fast as I could, I looked behind me to see the empty junkyard that I woke up in for the very last time, until something else caught my eye. It was a factory as I could tell from where I was as smoke was coming out of these chimneys that were on top of it, as I saw two windows on two on the left and the right, with some type of huge window at the bottom of them, almost like it was making a shape, but I couldn't tell you what that shape was when it was still raining and it was still hard for me to make everything out of it.

But, it didn't matter to what it looked like to me at that moment as I was about to turn my head, towards where I was running, until I snapped head back as I heard a speaker coming on from the factory as I heard some type of man talking on it, but I couldn't make out much of the words when I was already pretty far away from it by now and I was too upset to even care, but I swore the man said. "To my workers... I'm sorry... I'm officially retiring... It's over..."

And that's all I heard from it, as the speaker shut off, and the lights from the building were turned to black. But, why would I care? Why would I care about this man that I never met before? His life is better than mine probably, so what was he complaining about? I told myself, as I faced back towards this city that my feeling was telling to go, running away from where it all began, and towards my destiny, as the tears were hidden from the rain that kept pouring down over my sadden face.

...

END OF PART 1


End file.
